Clincoln McDone
by Gamemod
Summary: After Lincoln and Clyde get into an argument, they decided to end their friendship and find someone else. When nobody wanted to hang out with either Lincoln, or Clyde, they begin hang out with his sisters. At first, his sisters were happy at first, until their brother and his friend keeps tagging them along to many different place. Now they have to get them back together.


**Requested by AARTMAN7141999.**

* * *

Lincoln and Clyde were at Clyde's house sitting in his room all alone reading the new Ace Savvy. They were both enjoying the issue in peace. It involved Ace Savvy having to deal with Wild Card Willy invading the midwest.

"Man that was a good issue." Lincoln said

"I didn't really think so. It seemed lackluster." Clyde said

"What do you mean by that?" Lincoln said

"I'm saying it sucked. I didn't like it." Clyde said

"Well, I liked it. I especially enjoyed the part where Ace Savvy got into that gun fight." Lincoln said

"That was the worst part!" Clyde exclaimed

"Oh really." Lincoln said

"Yeah." Clyde said

* * *

After that, Clyde and Lincoln got into a really big argument. Lincoln called Clyde a perv for liking Lori, telling him to grow up and move on. Clyde called Lincoln Jack Frost because of his white hair. They also yelled at each other just for having different opinions on the same issue. Since they were best friends, they were supposed to have the exact same opinion. Overall, it was just a big mess.

"You know Clyde. I wish I was never friends with you in the first place!" Lincoln exclaimed

"Fine. Then, get out of my house!" Clyde yelled

"Will do." Lincoln said

* * *

Lincoln left Clyde's house and returned to his, lonely and sad. Clyde was his best friend, and he ruined the best friendship he had.

"Hey, Lincoln. You look down, what's wrong?" Lori said

"Nothing. It's just that Clyde and I got into an argument." Lincoln said

"How come?" Luna asked

"We didn't have the same opinions on a recent Ace Savvy issue." Lincoln said

"So, you basically disagreed on nerd culture?" Lynn said

"Far mistaken, they argued over something so ignorant. Just a bunch of stupid fools." Lisa said

"Well, whatever it was, how far out of hand did it go?" Lori asked

"Pretty far." Lincoln said

"How far?" Lori asked again

"We, um, we ended our friendship." Lincoln said

With that statement, all the sisters face palmed, thinking Lincoln was a downright stupid idiot.

"Really, you had to end you friendship over something that ignorant, older male unit?" Lisa asked

"No, we just kind of, what's the old, ah! We got into an argument and threw insults at each other. Honestly it was pretty rough." Lincoln said

"You know what. Who cares. Mom and Dad are coming home and they said they were bringing pizza." Lori said

"Pizza!" All the siblings exclaimed as they ran into the dining room ready to eat

"Oh god Lincoln, your so stupid." Lori said, as she walked over to the dining room with her siblings.

* * *

The next day was a school day. Meaning that Lincoln and Clyde were bound to see each other. It was pretty obvious that they didn't wanna be near each other. At lunch Lincoln went to ask a few people.

"Oh hell no." Chandler said

"Yeah, I gotta go." Christina said

Clyde did the same thing

"No." One guy said

"No thank you. I'm gonna go now." Another guy said

So, they asked their own friends

"Yeah, we don't wanna get in your mess." Rusty said

"Yeah." The other's agreed

Suddenly, they both realized something.

"Wait a minute, I can hang out with my sisters!" Lincoln said

"Wait, I can just hang out with Lincoln's sisters." Clyde said

* * *

When Lincoln told his sisters of his plan, well...

"I can't be dragging you everywhere I go Lincoln." Lori said

"Ooooh. Maybe I can take you to the mall." Leni said

"I don't care. That means more jamming time." Luna said

"Well, that actually sounds like a joking time! Haha! Get it?" Luan said

"No one likes your jokes Luan! Wait, Lincoln can be my sparring partner!" Lynn yelled

"More like helping me with my poems." Lucy said

"He can help me with my pageants." Lola said

"He can play with me in the dump!" Lana said

"He can help me with my experiments." Lisa said

"Poo-Poo!" Lily exclaimed

 _"What did I get myself into?"_ Lincoln thought

* * *

Later that day, Clyde appeared at the door.

"Hello Clyde. Whatcha doing?" Lynn said

"Hey, can I hang out with you?" Clyde said

"Uh, sure." Lynn said

And for a while, that's how it went. Lincoln and Clyde hanging out with Lincoln's sisters, until, eventually, they were doing it every day, and it was starting to get annoying, so the sisters planned to get them back together.

"So, we need a plan to get Lincoln and Clyde back together." Lori said as she was pacing around the room

"Yes, but how?" Luan asked

"Can't we just put them in the same room and get them to apologize?" Lynn asked

"No." Lori asked

"Can't we force them to have-" Luna said before being cut off

"No!" Lori roared

"Jesus." Lola said

"We need them to spend time with each other." Lori said

* * *

So, they made Lincoln and Clyde meet at the same place at 3:00. Half of the sisters got Lincoln, while the other half got Clyde.

"Okay, what am I doing here?" Lincoln said as he looked around

"Um, do you know what I'm doing here?" Clyde asked as they both found each other

"Oh, you." Both of them said, looking away from each other

"So, don't you think you two have something to say to each other?" Lynn said

"No, we don't." Both of them said

"Yes you do." The sisters commanded

"Fine. I'll start with this. I do think the issue was a little lackluster, and trust me when I say I'm sorry about the insults." Lincoln said

"You know, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to say those things to you. I was just angry and I took it out on you. It wasn't okay, and I feel responsible for my actions. I'm sorry." Clyde said

"I forgive you." Lincoln said

"I forgive you too." Clyde said

They hugged it out, and soon they went to Lincoln's house, to enjoy that same issue of Ace Savvy.

* * *

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I'm sorry if you don't consider this long. I put my best effort into it and tried to make it as close to a Loud House episode as possible. I hope you enjoy the story anyway. I hope I delivered. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm out.**


End file.
